supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikaela Singer
Mikaela Singer is a hunter and current new addition to the Supernatural series, as well as being the adopted daughter of Bobby and Karen Singer at the age of 4. It is revealed that she is actually Camael, an Archangel born into another life to be perceived as a human for most of her mortal years. Personality Mikaela is known to have impressive instincts and intuition, though most of the time, she does not trust them enough. She is diplomatic, graceful, easy-going, idealistic, hospitable, incredibly independent, stubborn and quite peaceful (on a good day). However, she is known to be superficial, vain, and indecisive, which she is thoroughly aware of, though doesn't see the need in having to change herself in order to please those around her. Miki is considered 'enchanting' and 'charming' when on a job or mainly just in general, in the art of seduction and manipulation, even in the Hunter community, in order to get information when needed or what she wants when she can't. She has shown to be have the ability of being a good listener and being able to soothe and calm people in or after an intense situation. She feels a bit of an underachiever and is quite lazy, even though she excels highly in intelligence and creativity. She knows she does not want anything badly enough to fight for it. She will, however, stand up to a situation that is deemed unfair, especially if it means that if the situation involves her. When this issue comes into play, Mikaela becomes courageous. However, she hates showing her true feelings. Sometimes, this results in her not really knowing what her true feelings are or what she really wants because she aims to make everyone happy to the point where she does not lose herself in the process. She is stubborn when confronted on the spot of her mistakes or when she is caught in a lie she ties herself into, but is known to have a good heart, despite her arguments against such comments that she states are untrue. This often causes a feud between her and Dean Winchester himself, even though they claim to be on the same side, sharing common traits in their personality. History 1989 It is never clear if Mikaela was ever born from a womb of a mortal being, having been placed on the front-steps of a local orphanage in Sioux Falls, South Dakota and was assumed to have been taken in. During this time, Karen Singer wwas looking to have a child of her own--though it was clear that Karen was infertile and Bobby, though hesitant, never truly ever wanted to have any. But upon spontaneous decision, Bobby willing wished to adopt instead, in noticing Karen's small signs of depression and clear unhappiness of not being able to conceive one of her own or the fact that her husband was, at first, disenchanted by the entire idea. Upon further encouragement from her husband in wanting to see her happy, she soon agreed to the thought. 1990 By this time, Mikaela had turned the age of four the following year they had finally decided to visit the boarding house. Both seemed to wish to adopt a young boy, though were strangely drawn to the quiet nature of the young toddler who sported a pink-frill dress with yellow ribbons in her hair. When complimented of such attire, Mikaela quickly stated she didn't like them because they made her too girly for her tastes, much to the couples' amusement. Bobby and Karen soon began to grow towards the young girl, able to find that Mikaela shared most of their own quirky, different personality traits. Soon, she was taken into their house happily as their own daughter, adopting the last name of 'Singer' and adjusting well to their lifestyle and exceeding well in the most things she did. She grew to love them as her own family, calling her adoptive parents 'Mom' and 'Dad', respectively. However, unbeknownst to the couple, Mikaela often found herself in supernatural situations with the deceased (going to school, in class, coming home, even when the three all went to public areas, she was often followed by spirits who only sought either redemption or peace in the Afterlife, to which, as a child, the girl could nothing.) 1996 Mikaela is 10 years old. Her life remained rather mundane, with Bobby working as a repairman and Karen as a waitress, Miki was often obligated to either her studies or late night movies she was able to sneak in while her parents would work the late shifts. This is the same year that Karen had became under the possession of a demon. She was forced to hide in her room while Bobby 'dealt with the rest'. [' Mikaela, still currently, refuses to discuss in vivid detail over the struggle between both herself and her father had to deal with over the entire ordeal. ']